Pugsly
Pugsly '''is a rouge dog with a bad temper. He used to be a member of the Palville Army until he was injured in the first attack on Palville at the start of The Great War. Pugsly's injury damaged his lungs and made it impossible for him to speak beyond grunts and growls. He later became a Supervillain, selling his services to the brains who needed some brawn. Biography '''History Pugsly's early years were as ugly as he was. He grew up with an abusive family in a small house on Palville's outskirts. Pugsly was unbelievably the runt of the pack considering his current size and strength. He was often starved when there was little food to be had and was constantly used as a punching bag by his older brothers. Pugsly dropped out of school halfway through high school and became a construction worker because Palville was still being built. When Palville was big enough to be considered a town, Pugsly quit his job and tried to find an easier line of work. He found very few options because of his lack of education. He decided to return to school and earned his high school diploma, but made the mistake of not going to college. Pugsly most wandered the streets for about a year, looking for work wherever he could and earning small amounts of money. When rumors of a war starting spread, Pugsly moved back into his now abandoned childhood home. When Cranty's forces attacked Palville, Pugsly's home was one of the first to be destroyed. Tank fire brought the roof of the house down on him and he was buried in rubble for several hours. When the Ant resistors finally drove Cranty away, Pugsly was rescued. A doctor concluded that the rubble crushed Pugsly's lungs and that he would not be able to speak or breath regularly for the rest of his life. Great War and Beyond Pugsly sought vengeance for his injuries, attacking anyone who he thought was related to his accident. He was sent to jail for his actions but he was eventually bailed out by his cousin Wrinkles, who didn't know about his cousin's criminal actions. Pugsly gathered the other Pals who had been injured in the attack and headed to City Hall to assassinate Anty, who Pugsly blamed for everything. The attempt on Anty's life, however, was a failure, and many of Pugsly's supporters were killed. Pugsly escaped and left Palville for good. Pugsly found out that there were Supervillains on the rise in Palville, and decided that he would join their ranks to destroy Palville. He returned to the city, donned a mask, and entered the criminal Underworld. He set up a shop in his ruined home where he sold anything illegal that he could get his hands on. Eventually, other villains hired him for his services as a bodyguard while they carried out their evil schemes. Pugsly became a villain in his own right after The Great War. He began injecting himself with a chemical mixture that he stole from Fetch that increased his strength and speed. He first encountered Superheroes with this chemical during The Great Super War. He was killed at the end of the war, but was later revived by a Creator. He was a key player during the Prison Incident, and for once ended up on the side of good. He was killed for a second time by the corrupt S.W.A.T. team that invaded the compound. The Creators once again revived him. Puglsy was part of a riot during the Kanoka Quest and discovered that he could use the Kanoka Disk of Attack. Before he could do any real damage, however, Red Bear won back his Disk. Pugsly was permanently erased from the Pal universe after he died again during a riot. Notes *Pugsly's theme song Category:Villains Category:Class 2 Characters Category:Dead